


Bad Behavior

by the_me09



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Kinktober, M/M, Military Uniforms, No Sex, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: God, he loves it when Rhodey’s in full uniform. He’s told Tony it’s called full dress, and Tony made a joke about full undress, but boy does he like full dress.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Bad Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Eighteen - Uniforms

“Saw on the news you got promoted, platypus,” Tony says, not looking up from the armor. What is this Mark thirty-five? He should name one of these after Rhodey. He’ll call this one sour patch. “Lieutenant Colonel, wow, it’s about time you outranked colonel Sanders.” He feels Rhodey stepping closer, and finally looks up, spinning around in his chair. 

Tony’s breath catches in his throat. 

God, he loves it when Rhodey’s in full uniform. He’s told Tony it’s called full dress, and Tony made a joke about full undress, but boy does he like full dress. 

“Yeah, they figured I deserved something for putting up with your bullshit over the years,” Rhodey says, the corner of his mouth curving up. 

Tony can’t take his eyes off the suit, feels his cock stiffening. The dark blue on Rhodey, the way it’s tailored? The goddamn perfect knot of his tie? Tony just wants to mess it up, ruffle Rhodey’s feathers until he’s annoyed and sweaty and ready to bend Tony over the nearest surface. 

“Then Pepper should be a General by now,” Tony says, grinning. He stands up and eyes Rhodey up and down. 

Rhodey rolls his eyes. “Pepper is basically commander in chief when it comes to dealing with you.” 

“I’m hurt, honeybear. I give you a genuine compliment, and all I get is insults? Chivalry really is dead. Notice you don’t have any good behavior ribbons? What’s with that?” Tony quirks an eyebrow. He trails a hand over Rhodey’s shoulder, over his ribbons, pressing just hard enough against his chest to feel it. 

Rhodey huffs, his brow drawing down. “You know they suspended those a few years ago, the air force doesn’t need pity ribbons.” 

“Yeah, but you’ve been in the air force a while, when they were giving those ribbons out,” Tony says, circling Rhodey. His ass looks great in those dress pants. 

“Shut up, Tony. You know exactly why I don’t have one of those ribbons.” Rhodey points at him.

Tony grins, he sure does. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Tony arches an eyebrow. 

Rhodey narrows his eyes. He can be hard to read sometimes; Tony doesn’t always know if Rhodey’s picking up what he’s putting down. 

“Is that what you’re after?” Rhodey says, voice unreadable. 

Rhodey moves fast, pinning one of Tony’s arms behind his back and putting him down over the bench. Tony gasps, just barely restraining the urge to call for the armor. He pushes his ass back against Rhodey, and hello soldier, he’s not the only one who’s excited. 

“You want me to teach you a lesson about good behavior?” Rhodey’s voice is smooth, dark. Tony shivers, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Sir, yes, sir,” he says, full of innuendo.


End file.
